


Limits

by melpos



Series: How They Met [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpos/pseuds/melpos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi simply wants to get through his last year of high school. When he meets Eren, a junior in his calculus class, he starts rethinking some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

Levi's last class of the day was Calculus. A shitty way to end a shitty day. 

What was worse, he had to share that god-awful class with a flurry of juniors. As a senior, the last thing he enjoyed seeing at his school were not the freshmen. Not the sophomores, no. It was the cocky juniors that thought they were on top of the world now that they could drive. Those fuckers thought they were seniors in college with the way they carried themselves. Levi scoffed at their attitudes. 

There was one particular junior that really annoyed him. Eren Jaeger. 

It started when he caught Eren staring at him. 

They shared the calculus class that Levi loathed together–their seventh period. Levi was working on an assignment he had been doing with his partner, Petra Ral. Their teacher absolutely insisted that they worked in pairs. Levi hated working in pairs. He wrote out the equation that was in his textbook onto his paper when he could see, from the thinnest corner of his eye, a head turned in his direction. 

He paused in his work and stared ahead for a brief moment before tilting his head to the side and meeting the wide, green eyes of junior Eren Jaeger. Levi never really noticed–and he probably wouldn't admit it to anyone else but himself–but the kid had nice eyes. _Really_ nice eyes. He had never seen a color so bright, though he would have to consider Erwin's bright, blue eyes as a candidate. 

"You need something, kid?" Levi drawled. Eren's head snapped back slightly. He shook his head and look away, back down at his classwork. Levi brushed off the moment and went back to his work, comparing answers with Petra every so often. 

One issue that Levi had with Eren was that he was a part of the loud, smart group of his class. Although, Levi noted in the past few days, that it was mostly Eren making the ruckus out of the trio that sat in the middle of the class. The other two, Armin and Mikasa, if he was getting their names right, were probably two of the smarter people in the class. They seemed more calm and reserved in a classroom setting. Levi liked that. 

Eren, however, bounced around in his seat like it was his job to do so. How could someone have so much energy? 

Levi almost murdered Eren when he reminded the teacher about homework and Levi was sure the rest of the class would be behind him. 

When they received back their chapter tests, and Levi (naturally) got an A, he didn't think much of it. The teacher had passed all of the tests back and was talking to a student on the other side of the room. Levi lolled his head back lazily. Petra had already filed her test in her binder. Levi had no doubt she got an A. 

He closed his eyes as his head rolled back further until his eyes snapped open when a loud voice appeared next to his ear. 

"How did you get an A?" 

Levi would have jumped if he wasn't so controlling of his actions. Instead, he brought his head back upright and glared at the boy that stood next to him, squinting down at the test on his desk. He knew he should have put it away. 

Levi didn't reply–only glared–and Eren continued probing Levi's life. 

"I mean, it seems like all you do is sit there all the time." 

Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What, you expect me to yell and talk all the time like you?" 

Eren's fists clenched and his nose crinkled in anger. He seethed as he said, "You're an asshole." 

"Tell me something I don't know, kid." 

"Stop calling me kid!" 

"Why? It's not like you don't act like one." 

Eren was going to retort when he and Levi both realized the whole room had gone silent. Even the teacher had stopped talking to the student and looked at them, concerned and slightly angry. 

Eren bent down and whispered to Levi, "This isn't over," and Levi almost laughed because, were they in a cliche high school movie? He didn't realize. Eren straightened back up and walked back to his desk. Class continued. 

Levi just wanted to go home. 

\-----

He did go home after his last class, and right when he threw his keys on the kitchen counter, his phone rang. 

He noticed it was Hanji, didn't want to answer, and answered the phone anyways. 

"Need something?" he murmured as he flopped lazily onto his couch. He was tired. 

"Levi! How's it goin', bud?" 

Levi blinked once, eyes drooping tiredly. "Need something?" he repeated. He heard Hanji laugh. 

"A little birdy told me you have a new enemy." She chuckled darkly over the phone. 

Levi scoffed. "What are you talking about?" 

"Your calculus class, silly! Eren Jaeger!" Hanji exclaimed in a playful tone. 

Levi rolled his eyes. "What about the stupid brat?" 

"You and him have built up plenty of tension in the classroom," she said, and Levi could just feel her grin over the phone.

"Not really," Levi sighed, bored. 

"Any _sexual_ tension there, friend?" Hanji laughed. 

"Go to hell," Levi replied. Hanji only laughed louder. 

"I'm serious! People have been talking about how they can see it!" 

"And who exactly are these 'people'?" Levi asked with a raised eyebrow, mildly (only mildly, he told himself) curious. He began to think about who was in his class and recalled a boy who sat in the back who also happened to be very good friends with Hanji. 

"Moblit? Really?" he added before she could reply. 

"Mm-hm," she hummed happily. "I need to see this for myself." He heard the way her tone darkened in devious interest as a low chuckle sounded from his phone. 

"See what?" he grumbled. "There's nothing _to_ see." 

"Hmm!" Hanji hummed again. "We'll see!" she sang. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"I'm transferring in," Hanji said after Levi didn't reply. 

Levi sighed and said, "Full class."

"Darn!" Hanji groaned. "I'll just use Moblit then." She hummed a tune happily. 

"You won't be needing him for anything," Levi droned. 

"If you say so!" Hanji sang in a high-pitched tone. 

"I gotta go," Levi lied, because he was done with Hanji. "Bye." He hung up before he could make out any reply from his eccentric (and one of his closest–they had know each other for years now) friend. 

Levi did his homework, then he slept. 

\-----

It was lunch. 

Levi was eating his sandwich, personally made by himself. He claimed he made the best sandwiches.

Erwin stared at the sandwich as Levi took a bite from across the table. He looked up at Levi's face to find it the same as ever. 

"So," Erwin started with a perfect smile, perfect teeth, all shining and white, "Hanji told me about a new friend that you have?" 

Levi groaned. "No. No new friends. Hanji is stupid. Shouldn't you expect this kind of shit by now?" 

Erwin held his hands up defensively. "Just going by what I've been told." 

"Well don't," Levi said curtly. 

"Is this bothering you?" Erwin asked simply, no implications to his tone. Levi shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich, looking away. 

Suddenly, Hanji emerged out of nowhere and threw an arm around Erwin, who jumped in surprise. 

"What's up friends?" she yelled. Erwin cringed slightly at the loud voice next to his ear. 

"Hey Hanji," he said with a sheepish smile. She grinned. She greeted them both and sat down. 

"Any progress on boy-toy Eren? I've seen him around school. He's an A-plus in the looks department, if you ask me." 

Levi was going to comment on her use of the word boy-toy, but remembered he had made a plan to ignore her whenever she talked about Eren Jaeger. His eyes drifted away from his friends at their table and he looked around, chewing slowly. 

He noticed Eren and his friends from their math class entering the cafeteria and taking a seat at an empty table. There was another kid with them, whose hair was two shades. He stood taller than Eren, and Levi noticed that he was bickering with Eren. 

He returned his eyes to his two friends at the table, hoping to not get caught in his act of staring, but it was too late. Both Hanji and Erwin were giving him smug looks and it was then that he decided friends aren't necessary in life. 

"I'm leaving," he said as he packed up his things to get away from his friends. He wished Eren didn't exist so he wouldn't have to do this. 

As he began to rise from his spot, Hanji pulled his arm from across the table. "No, we were just kidding around! C'mon, Levi, let us have some fun. You haven't had a boyfriend in years!" 

Levi sat down, mostly due to Hanji's grip (he had tested it before–he didn't want to go down that road again), and said, slightly frustrated, "There are reasons for that." 

"What reasons?" Erwin asked curiously. 

"Being busy," Levi replied curtly. 

"More like _getting_ busy." 

"You suck ass, Hanji."

"So do you, Levi!" 

Levi wanted to punch her because damn, that was a good comeback. 

Thankfully, he didn't have to reply because the bell rang and he could be one hour closer to leaving school. He didn't really bid his friends a goodbye, but he could hear Hanji giving him one as he walked away. 

It seemed like everyday, Levi just wanted to go home. 

\-----

Levi walked into his calculus class and the whole room went silent. He had never experienced anything like it before. Now he really felt like he was in a high school movie as 25 eyes lingered on his form. He walked quickly to his desk, but his face remained stagnant. He turned to his left (his second mistake of the hour; his first was entering the classroom) and he saw the growing smirk of Eren Jaeger. He cursed himself for finding that smirk attractive. 

It was when Eren opened his mouth that the attraction that Levi felt disappeared. 

"Something troubling you, Levi?" 

"Yeah," Levi replied, fixing his shirt sleeves indifferently. "You." 

"Oh really?" 

Levi nodded, not sparing Eren another glance. 

"It wouldn't be the homework grade that you got on that last assignment that's bothering you, would it?" 

Levi looked up and over at Eren. How would Eren know what grade he got? Even _he_ didn't know what he got. 

As if reading Levi's mind, Eren purred confidently, "Papers are in the back corner." 

Levi stood up quietly and went to go get his paper, halfheartedly. 

He got a six out of ten. It wasn't really all that bad–it _was_ a homework assignment after all–yet Eren still smugly walked toward him and waved his own paper in his face. 

"Guess who got a perfect score this time, chump." 

_No one says chump anymore,_ was all Levi thought. 

"Here's the thing, kid," Levi started monotonously, as the paper still waved in his face. "I don't give a shit." Eren's face held a look of surprise as his stare remained on Levi.

"H-How?" Eren stuttered, voice barely raised above a whisper. Levi almost rolled his eyes at how dramatic Eren was being. Instead, he shrugged indifferently and went back to his seat as the teacher started class. 

The hour went by somewhat quickly–the teacher assigned class work and would answer any questions, but other than that she didn't bother the groups much. Levi was grateful that he could finally go home when the bell rang; though something else rang as well: his phone. He fished it out of his pocket and marvelled at how Hanji was able to call him right when school was out. 

"What?" Levi asked Hanji as students started to file out. 

"Erwin and I are gonna go to the library after school for studying. Physics test tomorrow and all. Wanna come?"

 _Shit,_ Levi thought. He had totally forgotten about the physics test. 

He almost groaned. "Well I guess I have to," he replied. "I forgot about it." 

Hanji cheered. "Great! Erwin and I will see you there." 

"Yeah," Levi said, then hung up. 

\-----

Levi arrived fairly quickly; the library was no more than five minutes from the school.

He grabbed his backpack and walked into the building. He noticed students from his school scattered around the rooms. He found Hanji and Erwin in a small corner of the Teen Room in the library pointing fingers at a shared physics textbook. There was an open seat saved for him next to Erwin. He walked over and sat down, throwing his backpack down near their feet. 

"Alright," Levi droned. "What do I have to know." 

"Pretty much all of chapter two," said Erwin. "Did you do the homework for it? It's all due tomorrow."

Levi deadpanned, "Haven't started." 

Hanji gasped. "What?" she almost yelled and Levi wanted to slap her because they were in a library and a few others in the room had snapped their heads toward them. "Levi, it's _hours_ of work." 

"Guess I better get started then." Levi pulled out his textbook from his backpack. 

Hanji threw her hand to her face and groaned. "We're supposed to be _studying,_ not doing homework."

"Doing the homework _will_ help me study," Levi said as he searched for his pencil. "Unless you want me to go home and study?" He paused in his search and raised an eyebrow at Hanji, awaiting her reply. 

"No!" Hanji blurted out, her hands held up to stop him. She lowered them and chuckled, saying more softly, "No, it's fine. There's a book in the section with all the textbooks that'll help you." 

"Thanks," Levi replied as he stood up to find the book. 

He found the section of textbooks quickly, walking faster toward it. The faster he got there and grabbed the book, the sooner he could do his homework, and the sooner he could go home and sleep. 

He didn't expect anyone to be there, but when he rounded the corner of the shelf, he crashed into none other than Eren Jaeger, and Levi wondered if Hanji had anything to do with that. 

He fell backwards (Eren _was_ fairly larger than him, after all) along with the various books Eren was carrying, now scattered around Levi. Levi looked up to find Eren staring at him with a blush dusting his cheeks, wide eyes even wider, and mouth slightly parted in surprised. 

Levi groaned at the pain he felt moments later, and Eren snapped out of his daze of staring at Levi. 

"Levi, I'm _so_ sorry," Eren said as he picked up some of the books on the floor. Levi noticed that plenty, if not all, were calculus books. Before he knew it, they were all picked up, and a large hand was held out in front of him to help him up. Levi grabbed it–though he really could have gotten up on his own–and stood up, dusting himself off. 

"Calculus, huh?" Levi said passively, looking down at the books in Eren's hands. 

Eren's blush returned, deepening in color as he replied, "Yeah. I need an A in calc." Levi nodded in understanding. 

"Good luck, kid." Levi nodded at him and brushed past him to search for the physics book. 

"Wait," Eren said, and Levi turned around. "Can you help me?" 

"Right now?" Levi asked. 

Eren began to fidget. "Well, I mean. Any time. That you're free. Any time." 

"Oh," Levi murmured under his breath. "Well I'm kinda busy right now, but just ask me during class if you have a question." It wasn't that Levi _wanted_ to help. He was just always very neutral about helping people. Never offering, always obliging when asked. 

"What about," and Eren took a shaky breath, "outside of school." 

"Oh," Levi said again, this time a bit louder. "Well sure. I'm in the Teen Room if you have any questions. I'll probably be there for a while. Just look for me in there."

"Okay," Eren said quietly, a bit downtrodden, Levi couldn't help but notice. He wondered why. It was a miracle he was offering help to him after their shaky start in class. Levi nodded his farewell again and turned back to the shelf in front of him. He heard Eren's heavy footsteps carry him away.

He found the book he needed fairly quickly, and headed back to Hanji and Erwin, and he saw Erwin's mouth moving as he explained something to Hanji quietly. 

"Back," Levi said as he walked up to them and sat back down in his seat. 

"That took you a while," Erwin said, looking towards Levi. 

"Yeah, I just ran into someone." Levi pulled out his pencil after finally finding it.

"Who?" Hanji asked, curious as ever. 

"Eren," Levi answered, not looking up to gauge her reaction. He assumed it'd be excitement. 

He assumed correctly as her eyes lit up and she jumped in her seat. "No way! What happened? Give me _all the details._ " She was nearly salivating in anticipation. 

Levi wanted to groan. "There's not really anything to say, so if you could just let me study–"

"Um, Levi?" Levi looked up to find Eren with a paper in his hand and a pencil in the other. That blush from earlier was still there and Levi desperately wanted to wipe it off. He wanted to know what happened to the cocky, annoying kid from class. "I have a question." 

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" 

Eren turned his paper to face Levi when a squeal from Hanji made him stop in his actions. 

"Eren! I'm Hanji! So nice to meet you!" she greeted excitedly. She stood up and grabbed the hand that held his pencil to shake it. Eren stood there quietly as his arm was nearly shaken out of its socket. "Levi has said so many things about you!" 

Eren visibly perked up, eyes alight with excited curiosity, and Levi wondered how he could have ever compared Erwin's boring blue eyes to Eren's eyes, beyond expressive, and contrasting starkly to his tanned skin. 

"Really?" Eren asked. His blush remained as a smile graced his lips. 

"No," Levi droned, cutting in. "What's your question?" 

"Mhm!" Hanji hummed with a nod, ignoring Levi completely. 

"What has he said?" Eren said, dazed. 

"Yeah, Hanji," Levi seethed, crossing his arms. "What has he said?" 

Hanji laughed nervously, seemingly remembering that Levi was standing next to them. She turned towards Erwin. "Erwin! What has Levi said?" 

Erwin stared at Hanji incredulously, annoyed. He stood up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He walked away and they all followed him with their eyes. 

"I'll go with you!" Hanji said after a moment, running to catch up. 

Levi sighed tiredly. "Okay," he said, turning to Eren. "What's your question?" 

"Oh," Eren mumbled, seeming to forget for a second that he did, indeed, have a question. Levi stood next to Eren as Eren showed him the paper and his confusion of the question. Levi explained it swiftly. 

"Thanks, Levi," Eren said, looking down at the paper he clutched in his hands. Levi wanted to touch Eren's red cheeks, and cursed himself for thinking that. 

"No problem, kid. I'll be here." Levi sat back down. 

"Um." Eren remained standing in his place. Levi looked up from his seat, waiting for his reasons of still being there. "I..." His eyes darted around, looking everywhere but at Levi. Suddenly, his eyes grew ferocious, determined, and he blurted, "Wanna hang out sometime?" 

Levi's eyes widened slightly in surprise. His mouth was drawn together in astonishment. After the absence of a reply from Levi, Eren shook his head fervently. 

"Never mind. Forget I said anything. I just–" 

"Sure, kid." 

Eren looked up, green eyes widening yet again. "Really?" he said breathlessly in disbelief. _He is so dramatic,_ Levi thought, somewhat affectionately. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay!" Eren's smile showed all of his front teeth. Levi almost smiled too–the kid's smile was that contagious. "Let's talk later then, Levi!" 

Eren nearly skipped off, and Levi threw his hands on his face as he tossed back against his cushioned seat, frustrated with himself because _what the hell he shouldn't be thinking about Eren in that way._

"Having troubles, Levi?" Hanji sang, returning from the bathroom with Erwin. Levi removed his hands from his face and brushed his hands over his shirt pretending that he hadn't just reacted to Eren in that way, like a middle school girl with a crush. He saw Hanji standing in front of him with a wide grin. Erwin stood beside her, hiding his smile in his eyes. 

"No." 

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Positive." 

Hanji laughed. Levi heard a cackle and saw a witch's hat on her head. She was holding a broom, too. 

"I'm busy," he said, reaching for his book. "Leave me alone." 

Hanji sat down in her chair and Erwin followed, sitting next to Levi. A comfortable silence bloomed between the group, and Levi was able to finish one of five assignments he had to do. He let out a sigh of relief and rolled his head back to stretch his neck. 

"Done, Levi?" Hanji asked. He snapped his head over to her with a fierce glare. He was still irked from earlier. She laughed nervously and dropped the subject. 

He was able to finish all of his assignments by six o'clock, and felt that he had a firm grasp and understanding of the chapter. He packed up his things and stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He said his goodbyes to Hanji and Erwin, and held the library book in his hands to return it to its rightful place. 

When he reached the shelf, he saw Eren with a few books from earlier in his arms, setting them back in the math section of textbooks. When he shelved the last one, he turned to Levi and offered him a smile and a wave. 

Eren walked away after that, and Levi couldn't help but feel disappointed. 

\-----

Levi reached home sometime after six. His mom was already home, which was surprising because she usually didn't come home until nine or later. She had a very demanding job. 

"Mom?" Levi said in surprise. She was the only person where Levi truly let all of his emotions show. He didn't like showing his emotions to everyone the way Hanji did. It just wasn't him. 

"Levi! I'm glad you're home. I made homemade macarons, your favorite." She smiled, all lips and no teeth, and Levi smiled too, glad that his mother was home. 

Levi wouldn't say he had a "tragic backstory", but it wasn't perfect. He never met his dad, so he didn't necessarily feel sad about his departure. He thought his dad was an asshole for leaving his mother pregnant and alone, but other than that, he didn't feel anything for his dad. He had his mom, and he really needed nothing else. 

"Thanks, Mom." Levi went over and gave her a hug. She hugged him back tightly. "Any reason you're home early?" 

"Ah, Levi," she began, the lilt in her voice teasing. "Didn't want me home?" 

Levi shook his head. "No it's not that. I'm just wondering." 

His mom laughed. "I'm just messing with you, honey. I have some good news." She paused, and Levi stared at her, waiting patiently. "I got a promotion! And a raise!" 

Levi hugged his mother with a small smile. "That's great, Mom. I'm so happy for you." 

"Yes, so let's celebrate! Invite your friends over!" She put her hands up and said playfully, "You do have friends, right honey?" 

Levi let out a small huff and smiled. "Yes I have friends." 

"Great, so invite them! I haven't seen them in _ages._ What were their names? Haley? Edwin?" 

Levi laughed at her attempts. "Hanji and Erwin. Sure, I'll invite them. But they might not be able to come over. There's a physics test tomorrow." 

Levi's mom hummed and nodded her head. "Oh, then don't do that to them! We can invite them over this weekend. Anyone else you want to invite?" 

Levi's mind flew to thoughts of Eren, but not by choice. His eyes shifted to the side and back quickly, but his mom's calculating stare caught it. 

"Anyone _special,_ Levi?" 

Levi shook his head, recovered from the sudden onslaught of thoughts about Eren. "No." 

His mom moved from her place in the kitchen to sit down at their table. "How _has_ school been, Levi? You're a few weeks in, right?" 

Levi felt conflicted. He didn't want to give his mom any wrong ideas by mentioning the eccentric junior in his calculus class. Instead, he simply nodded his head and said, "Good." 

"Anyone new that you've met?" his mom kept going, and her smile was growing with every minute. She kept her firm, but excited stare on him, and he couldn't help but see a bit of Hanji's calculating side in his mom, bright but effective.

He cracked after a minute of her staring. "I met this kid named Eren." 

His mom's face twisted into one of confusion. "Kid?" 

Levi's eyes shifted around nervously before he spoke. "Well, he's a junior. In my math class. One of the most annoying people you'll meet. Likes to compete with me." 

His mom pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowing. "But you like him?" 

"What?" Levi said, recoiling slightly from his mother. "No." 

His mom hummed a laugh. "Okay, Levi." He did nothing. "Well, since your friends aren't coming over, after dinner I'm gonna do some work upstairs." Levi nodded in understanding. 

Dinner was quiet, to say the least. 

\-----

"Levi! _You're_ calling _me_?" 

It was after dinner and Levi was in his room, laying on his bed, doing as his mother told him to: inviting Hanji and Erwin over. He had texted Erwin, and was now calling Hanji. It wasn't that he enjoyed talking to her on the phone, but Hanji had this deal with her phone where she would ignore every text she received and only answer to calls. Levi thought it was burdening. 

"Yeah. My mom wanted me to invite you over this Saturday. We're celebrating." 

"Oh, you and Eren finally hooked up? Congrats!" Hanji cheered with a cackle. 

"Fuck you," Levi replied. "My mom got a job promotion." 

"Oh!" Hanji exclaimed. "That's great! Tell her I said congrats." 

"You can tell her this weekend. So you're coming?" Levi shifted on his bed as he reached down next to it and grabbed the math homework he just remembered he needed to do. He cursed it silently. 

"Yeah, of course!" 

"Great, thanks." Levi was about to hang up when Hanji stopped him. 

"Wait!" 

Levi rolled his eyes. "What?"

"There's a party tomorrow at Erwin's house. You coming?" 

Levi hated to admit it, but Erwin was beyond popular. He was a student class officer, but he was very humble about it. He never left Hanji and Levi, and instead broadened all of their worlds in high school. Also, he threw amazing parties. 

"Oh hell yes, I'm there." 

Hanji cheered. "See you there!" 

"Bye," Levi said, and hung up. 

He sat up on his bed and looked down at the math homework that reminded him of Eren Jaeger. He decided he needed to stop thinking about Eren Jaeger. 

\-----

It was finally Friday, physics test finished, and all of his other classes over with, and Levi was walking to his car to drive to Erwin's house to help him prepare for tonight's party. 

From what he heard in his classes from students, a lot of people were going. Levi wouldn't consider Erwin's parties crazy, but he had a somewhat dreaded feeling that this party would be. 

Well. There was no harm in taking advantage of a wild party. Levi couldn't remember the last time he had a really good time. Senior year so far was very boring, and this was the first party of the year that he was going to. He wouldn't admit it, but he was excited.

When he reached Erwin's house, the door was open, and the trunk of Erwin's car was open with items, car parked perfectly in the driveway. Levi grabbed a few bags and hauled them into Erwin's home. Surprisingly, when he walked in, Hanji wasn't there yet. 

"Where's Hanji?" he asked as he put Erwin's groceries on the counter. Erwin's back was facing him, moving around as he sorted out his fridge. 

"On her way," Erwin answered. "I think she met up with Moblit and is bringing him or something." 

Levi nodded his okay. The party started in a few hours.

\-----

Levi wasn't going to lie. He was drunk. 

He took his fair number of shots, most coming in burst of a few, with some time of recovery in between. 

He swayed around the mass of people in Erwin's house, looking for Hanji. He found her on the couch kissing Moblit to no end. Levi scoffed at them. They weren't in a relationship, but at parties, Hanji always got more than a little handsy with him. 

Levi walked over to the empty spot next to Moblit and Hanji and plopped down shamelessly. He always became shameless with alcohol. His excuse was: who didn't become shameless with alcohol? 

He sat down happily and scanned the room. His face twisted into confusion when he saw Eren standing in a dimmed corner of the living room. “Eren,” he mumbled in acknowledgement. A small, thin smile snuck onto his lips. It flipped upside down when he noticed what Eren was up to: rubbing the broad shoulder of a freckled boy, a dazzling smile on his bright face as he stared up at the other boy. 

“Hanji,” Levi slurred as he nudged Hanji and Moblit apart. She turned around to face him. “Who is that.” Levi didn’t seem able to change the lilt in his voice to raise questions. 

“Oh!” Hanji said as she followed Levi’s pointed gaze. “You mean the guy that _Eren_ is _flirting_ with?” 

Levi nodded as he continued to stare at them quietly. 

“ _That’s_ Marco Bodt.” Hanji said smugly as she watched the two boys. Eren removed his hand from Marco’s shoulder as Marco nodded at something he said. 

“Oh,” was all Levi said. He stood up suddenly. 

“Where ya goin’, Levi?” Hanji questioned. 

“Away,” he murmured, his thoughts in a different place. 

As he stood up, he noticed Eren making his way toward the kitchen and decided to follow. He stumbled along, peeking around the corner to peep into the kitchen. He caught Eren’s bright eyes immediately and turned back around to walk back to the living room. 

“Wait, Levi!” he heard Eren call from behind him. Levi stopped and turned to see Eren jogging towards him. The junior stopped a few feet in front of Levi and smiled down at him as Levi stared up the taller boy, inebriation obvious on his face. “Hi,” Eren said, a bit breathlessly. 

“Hi,” Levi replied simply, dragging the word for longer than he’d usually like. 

“I didn’t think I’d get the chance to talk to you.” Eren rubbed at his neck nervously. “You seemed pretty busy earlier with all of those shots.” A small chuckle escaped Eren as Levi scowled. 

“It’s just part of a party.” Levi’s eyes shifted left and down as he said, “Who was that guy you were talking to?” 

“Oh, Marco? That’s my boyfriend.” Levi stiffened and Eren laughed. “I’m just messing with you. Man, it’s so much easier to read you when you’re drunk.” Levi stuck his tongue out and Eren laughed louder. “How cute.” Levi did not blush, no he did not. It was the alcohol. “Anyways, Marco’s just my friend. I met him last year. He’s super nice, but he’s best friends with an asshole.” 

Levi nodded slowly, taking a moment to process the information. He shrugged and said, “Alright.” 

“Jealous, huh?” Eren probed with a grin. He poked at Levi’s crossed arms. 

Levi shrugged. “Okay.” Eren never seemed to stopped laughing. 

“Let’s go outside. Maybe you’ll sober up.” Eren grabbed Levi’s wrist and led him out the front door. There were a few people scattered on the front porch, but no one was sitting on the steps of the house, so Eren led them there. They both sat down. Silence. Eren cleared his throat. A small group near them let out bursts of laughter. 

“Who invited you to the party?” Levi asked suddenly. Eren let out a small, relieved sigh, glad for the topic of conversation. 

“Hanji,” Eren replied, and Levi scoffed. 

“How surprising,” Levi droned. Eren laughed lightly. 

“She said you’d be here. So I… I took my chances.” Eren's head was tilted downward as he looked through his eyelashes at Levi. 

“Why?” Levi asked. 

“Why what?” Eren inquired with a tilt of his head. 

“Why me?” Levi stared down at his hands, palms up and spread. Eren stared at the gesture as he replied. 

“Well, I mean... I like you. You’re very unique, and you don’t seem to care what other people think, and I think that’s pretty awesome.” 

“Awesome, huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t believe it’ll get me anywhere in life.” Levi continued to stare down at his palms. 

Eren tilted his head again as he stared at Levi’s face that held a frown. “Why not?” 

Levi’s eyes slid over to Eren, but the rest of his body remained frozen. “Pretty sure being an asshole isn’t going to help anything.” 

Eren shrugged. “You never know, you know?”

Levi let out a small huff through his nose as a dry smile reached his lips. “Sure, kid.” 

Eren’s eyes suddenly became very fiery as he stared Levi straight in the eyes. “Don’t sell yourself short, Levi. You’re amazing.” 

“Kid,” Levi started, somewhat bitterly, “you barely know me.” 

“I know enough.” 

“Really.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Hm,” Levi hummed thoughtfully. “You’re not bad yourself.” 

“Thanks,” Eren said, eyes shifting as he contemplated what he just heard. “I think.” 

Levi nodded. “Yeah.” 

There was a long pause. They both stared down at their laps quietly. Eren fidgeted his fingers. 

Levi slapped his hands on his knees, ready to stand up at the same time Eren blurted out, “Let’s go out on a date.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, hands still on his knees. There was another pause. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have–I’m sorry.” Eren shook his head repeatedly as he rambled. 

“Sure, kid,” Levi replied, effectively shutting up the brown-haired boy. He was reminded of a similar conversation from earlier in the week. 

Eren let a large grin blossom on his face, and Levi caught his beautiful green eyes glowing in the dim light of the porch. He smiled a small smile as well. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of many oneshot AU's that i've thought of. more along the way to include in my series... :-)))


End file.
